


It Takes Three to Triangle

by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3/pseuds/Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance in their triangle is off. Jan thinks he knows the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three to Triangle

"Stop!" shouted Master Shafu.

The three Gekirangers stopped their training abruptly. All of their eyes were wide and immediately focused on their feline sensei.

"What's wrong, Master Shafu?" Ran asked quickly.

"I was hoping it was my imagination, but there seems to be something affecting your Geki triangle," he said and then coughed slightly.

Jan simply looked confused. "What do you mean?" Retsu said, confused as well.

Shafu met all of their eyes, his gaze lingering longer on Jan and Ran. "Very well, I'll give you guys 24 hours to figure out the problem and to solve it. If not, then it will be double training for the rest of the week." Then Shafu left the training room.

Retsu was thoroughly confused. He knew that Jan and Ran had been getting closer but he couldn't believe that it was affecting their triangle. He looked at them to see if either of them was clued in more than he was. Jan was scratching his head and Ran was looking nervously at her feet.

After a short silence, Jan spoke up. "No, our triangle is not ujauja. It is yokayoka, right? Ran?" he asked.

Ran grabbed Jan's arm in a way that was almost too familiar. "Jan, come with me for a moment," she said urgently. She then dragged him off. "Retsu, we'll meet up with you later."

Retsu sighed as he watched them go. The two of them had been sneaking off together more and more lately. And weren't they supposed to be figuring this out together? He was starting to feel a little left out. Retsu shrugged and then went to hit the showers.

He'd been thinking about what Shafu had said while he showered. But he couldn't figure out what was causing problems in their triangle. Retsu was hoping that Ran and Jan would return soon so they could figure this out. He really didn't want to train double for the rest of the week.

By the time he was finished, Retsu was no closer to figuring out the answer to the problem. As he left the locker room, Jan and Ran were waiting for him. Jan was standing there with a very eager look on his face. In one hand, he was gripping Ran's upper arm. She looked slightly distressed and no longer in control of whatever situation she was in. Jan grabbed Retsu's arm as well and began dragging him down the hall.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Retsu exclaimed. He tried to break Jan's grip but there was a reason he was given the catch phrase 'Unbreakable Body'.

"Jan, please, let's talk about this," Ran begged. Her cries were also falling on deaf ears.

Jan dragged them through the SCRTC building until he brought them to the dorms. He only stopped when he reached his room. There was a pause because he couldn't unlock the door with his hands filled with Gekirangers. Ran then helped him by digging the key out of his pants pocket.

Once the door was opened, Retsu was pushed unceremoniously into the bedroom. Ran was pushed in next, followed by Jan who locked the door once he was inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Retsu demanded.

Ran sighed. "First off, Jan and I have been…" she trailed off. She glanced at the bed meaningfully before looking back at Retsu, who immediately caught on to what she was referring to.

Retsu was a little shocked. This was what was causing their troubles? He never would've guessed. However, he might not have because he was still a virgin. He'd never had the time to pursue anyone much less have a relationship. "You two? Together? For how long?"

Ran blushed, "About a month."

Retsu was going to say something else but Jan opened his mouth first. "And since our triangle is no longer wakiwaki, we want you to join us and then we'll be bikibiki again!" Jan crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly very proud of this solution.

Everyone in the room was very quiet for a moment. Retsu looked between the other two Gekirangers. Jan was just waiting expectantly for Retsu's agreement. Ran, on the other hand, just looked nervous though a little hopeful.

Retsu thought about what exactly was being offered to him. He could see the logic that Jan was using to come to this conclusion. If sex was bringing Ran and Jan closer together and pushing Retsu away, then it only made since for Retsu to join them. It would surely fix all their problems in their triangle, in theory.

Before Retsu could say one way or the other, Jan grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. Having been caught completely off guard, Retsu was not prepared for the sudden onslaught. Jan jumped on him and was kissing him passionately, so much so that Retsu couldn't stop himself from kissing back.

When Jan pulled back, Retsu was speechless. Jan grinned as though he'd made his point. "Our triangle chou baribari," Jan said.

"Retsu," Ran said. "We're a team, we couldn't leave you out of this."

Retsu pushed Jan back and sat up on the side of the bed, Jan was next to him. He looked between his teammates and made a decision. Retsu gave a nod of consent. "Ok," he said to give verbal consent as well.

Ran joined them on the bed by sitting on the other side of Retsu. There was an awkward silence where none of them moved until Jan grew impatient. He suddenly put a hand on Retsu's chest and pushed him back on the bed.

Retsu found himself on his back looking up into the faces of his teammates. Ran and Jan were both looked like they were going to eat him. Jan turned to look at Ran, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She then turned to meet his lips and the two began making out in earnest. They undid the snaps on each other's shirts and pushed the garments off of each other. Both of them slipped off the GekiChangers in the process.

Jan gripped the hem of Ran's undershirt and pulled it over her head. He then went to remove his own undershirt. Ran stood up and gripped the waistband of Jan's pants, which forced him to stand up as well. She pulled Jan close to her so they were pressed together. Jan leaned in to kiss her deeply as she worked on undoing the button on his pants. Retsu heard the sound of a zipper and then he saw Ran crouch to the floor bringing Jan's pants and underwear with her.

Retsu couldn't stop himself from focusing right on Jan's penis. He'd been to bath houses, so he'd seen other men's penises before. However, this was different. He'd never been planning on having sex with those men.

His focus went back to the life action porn going on in front of him. Jan's hands were now working on unclasping Ran's bra. It came undone with ease and Ran's breasts became visible to Retsu's hungry gaze. He'd never seen breasts in real life before. Jan leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Jan stopped his ministrations as he pulled down Ran's skirt and panties.

Retsu couldn't stop from staring at the two beautiful people in front of him now completely naked. He then looked at their faces. They were looking directly at him with looks on their faces that could only be described as lustful. Retsu's breath caught in his throat. He'd never been so aroused or nervous at the same time before.

They gave each other a look before moving towards Retsu. Ran crawled up next to Retsu on the bed. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Let us take care of everything." She kissed him just as passionately as Jan had kissed him earlier. Ran let her hands wander on the snaps of his shirt, undoing them one by one. She pulled back to get the article of clothing off along with his undershirt and GekiChangers.

Retsu reached out and gingerly touched Ran's breasts. They were so soft and wonderful under his fingers. He cupped them in his hands and fondled them. Retsu flicked his thumbs over her nipples a couple of times, hoping for a reaction. He leaned in to suckle on one of her nipples while continuing his ministrations on the other. Ran's breath hitched from these actions.

Meanwhile, Jan leaned down and opened the fly on Retsu's pants. He pulled them down, as well as Retsu's underwear. Retsu's hard cock was exposed to Jan's hungry gaze. Jan reached out and gripped the shaft and stroked it. He then leaned in to lick Retsu's cock and Retsu's reaction was priceless. He made a strangled groan and he took his mouth away from Ran's breast to look at Jan.

Retsu had never seen anything as sexy as Jan between his legs with that tongue licking his cock. He'd never felt anything so good in his entire life. Ran pushed Retsu back down on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and looking directly into his eyes. Retsu gasped out again when Jan took his cock into his mouth. If he thought Jan licking his cock was good, getting a blowjob was amazing. He kept trying not to cry out too loudly.

He felt so close to coming when Jan pulled away. Retsu groaned at the loss and then opened his eyes. The sight before him was even more amazing. Ran was position above Retsu with his cock pointing directly at her dripping pussy. She gently guided his cock inside of herself. Retsu couldn't take his eyes away from watch himself disappear bit by bit into her wonderfully tight and warm pussy.

Retsu was feeling so good. His body was so hot and he was getting to a point where he just wanted release. Ran seemed to sense this because she started riding his cock. He couldn't describe what he was feeling anymore beyond that it was the best feeling he'd ever felt. Retsu tried to keep his eyes open to watch her but the urge to close them was strong. His vision began to tunnel and then he came screaming. His body felt so heavy but so good.

Ran lifted herself off of his cock on to her hands and knees right above him. She was so beautiful, dripping with sweat and so flush. Jan appeared behind her with a broad grin across his face. He reached around and his hand dipped down in between her legs. Ran moaned at the touch and put herself in a position so her back was pressed against Jan's chest.

Retsu could see Jan's cock enter Ran's pussy. He then realized they were putting on a show for him because he could see everything. Jan took his free hand to grip Ran's breast, fondling and pinching it. Ran leaned back further, her eyes glazed over and breathing hard. Jan seemed to find a good angle and fucked her roughly. Ran cried out and reached to grab Jan's arms so hard that she'd probably leave scratch marks. Jan leaned forward and bit her shoulder. It was so feral and so hot.

Ran's body went taut signifying that she'd just reached orgasm. Jan came soon after as well and they collapsed on the bed on top of Retsu. After a moment, the three untangled themselves and just lay there next to each other.

Retsu was the first to speak, "Yes, if we keep doing that. I think we'll fix our triangle."


End file.
